


DanPlan G/T Oneshots

by tiny_creature



Category: DanPlan
Genre: DanPlan - Freeform, DanPlan gt fic, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Random shit I think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_creature/pseuds/tiny_creature
Summary: Random DanPlan G/T scenes I think up. Mostly involves tiny Stephen.





	1. Sleeping

Hosuh slowly got up, trying to blink away his drowsiness. He immediately noticed how dry his throat was. The only light came from the small digital clock on his nightstand.

Hosuh reached over, searching blindly for the small lamp. His fingers grasped around the switch, and he flipped it on.

Stephen immediately cringed under the bright light, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sorry,” Hosuh whispered. He angled the lamp so it wouldn’t be directly shining on the borrower, before getting up and going downstairs for a glass of water.

Upon returning to his bedroom, Hosuh found Stephen standing on the edge of the nightstand. He yawned, and Hosuh nearly squealed at how cute it was.

“Why are you up so early?” The borrower asked.

Hosuh shrugged, “Needed some water. We can go back to sleep now.”

“Mmm.. alright.” Stephen went to take a step forward, which was a mistake because he was already on the very edge of the wooden surface.

Hosuh rushed forward, catching the small man in his palm.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?”

Stephen let out a small ‘mhm’ before curling up into Hosuh’s palm. “Warm…” he said, before his eyes shut and he fell back asleep.

Hosuh just stood there, unsure of what to do. “Stephen?”

The borrower made no reply, instead just snuggling closer into his hand.

“Stephen come on! I can’t just sit here with you in my hand!”

A tiny arm wrapped around one of Hosuh’s fingers.

“Great. Just great.”


	2. Pocket

“I mean… I could put you in my pocket?” Hosuh suggested, and gestured to his shirt pocket.

“Absolutely not,” Stephen replied.

“Well I’m out of ideas then.”

They sat in silence for a moment while Stephen mentally debated what to do.

“Fine!” He exclaimed, and momentarily threw his hands up. “I’ll do your stupid pocket idea!”

“Wait, really?” Hosuh had not expected the borrower to agree with him.

“Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up already.”

Hosuh slowly reached his hand toward the nightstand where Stephen was standing. He positioned his fingers behind the borrower, letting him slowly fall back into Hosuh’s grasp.

Stephen let himself fall to the bottom of the pocket, and found it wasn’t half bad. He stretched himself out, making a sort of hammock with the fabric. He leaned his head against Hosuh’s chest, listening to the rhythmic pulsing and feeling himself sway with the human’s breathing. It was rather calming, and Stephen could feel his eyelids start to droop.

Hosuh had waited for Stephen to finish making himself comfortable, scared to breathe too heavily. He waited a few moments after the borrower had stopped moving.

“Are you okay?” The human asked. “We can figure out something else.”

“Nah, this is fine.” Stephen replied.

Hosuh walked over to the mirror he had in his bedroom, careful not to move too quickly for Stephen’s sake, and decided that it wasn’t too obvious that there was something in his pocket. He put his hair up in a quick ponytail and grabbed his keys before walking out of his apartment.


	3. Cold

Daniel took a quick glance down at Stephen, who was sitting on the coffee table. After watching the borrower for a while, Dan realized the poor thing was shaking.

“Stephen, are… are you cold?”

“No,” The borrower denied. He crossed his arms and tilted his gaze away from the human.

“Dude, you’re literally shivering.” Dan reached his hand toward his tiny friend, “Here…”

“Daniel don’t you dare!” Stephen hissed, leaning away from the fingers coming towards him. 

Dan grabbed the borrower anyway. He was extremely cold to the touch, and his lips were starting to turn blue. 

“You’re freezing…”

“Put me down!” 

The human made no reply, instead just cupping his hands together in an attempt to warm up his friend.

“Daniel!” Stephen exclaimed, and jammed his elbow into one of the fingers surrounding him. 

“I’m not going to sit here while you die of hypothermia because you’re too stubborn to ask for help.” 

Stephen let out a small groan, and let himself fall back against Dan’s fingers. He glared up at the human, but he was already back to watching Netflix. 

“I hate you so much.”

Dan smiled. “I know, Stephen. I know.”


	4. Root Beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Jay's personality - please forgive me

The sky was blue, and the sun was shining. There was a slight breeze that ruffled through the warm summer air. It was practically perfect. 

Stephen sauntered down the long apartment corridor, a bit of a bounce in his step. Casually leaning against the wall, he knocked twice on the last door in the hallway. 

It opened almost immediately, revealing one of Stephen’s closest friends.

“Stephen!” Jay exclaimed, pulling his friend into a hug. 

Stephen returned the hug and strolled in to the apartment. “So, how was-”

“I got you a root beer,” Jay interrupted, offering his friend a bottle. “In case you were thirsty.”

Stephen couldn’t help but notice that Jay was acting a little odd. He wasn’t normally this cheery, that’s for sure, and he had a weird look in his eyes. However, Stephen  _ was _ feeling particularly thirsty at the moment…

He swiped the bottle from Jay and took a large swig of it.

“Thanks,” Stephen said. “My throat has been kinda dry all day.” 

“How unfortunate.”

Jay was definitely acting weird… weirder than normal, at least. It was a little unsettling.

Stephen scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, taking another sip of root beer. “So… why did you invite me over here anyway? You had something to show me?”

“More like… something to demonstrate.”

“Okay…” Stephen was getting a little uncomfortable at this point. “And that would be…?”

Jay smirked a bit. “You’ll see.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Stephen was about to bring up how strange Jay was acting before he felt a sudden twinge in his chest. And then another. And another.

And then all of the nerves in Stephen’s entire body seemed to explode at once. Every single hair stood on edge as he fell back against the wall. His muscles seemed to be on fire, and his head was getting fuzzy.

Stephen looked to Jay, expecting some sort of reaction. His friend only stood there, watching, his face completely void of any expression. 

Stephen tried to scream as he slowly began to writhe in pain, but no sound was able to escape his throat. His skull was pounding, black spots pulsing through his vision.

The root beer slid out of his hand, falling onto the apartment floor. 

Stephen’s legs completely gave out, and he collapsed against the hard wood beneath him. He gasped for air as his chest slowly constricted.

“Jay, what…” 

His vision began to blur and he went completely limp. All he could feel was someone dragging him across the room before he slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

Stephen slowly rejoined the waking world. Everything was very sore, and he groaned a bit. The floor beneath him was rather cold, but smooth and slightly curved, almost like glass. 

Stephen didn’t open his eyes just yet, but sat up and aimlessly felt around with his hands.

His right hand immediately touched more of the glass-like surface as he stretched it out. 

_ That’s… slightly concerning,  _ Stephen thought.

He reached out his left hand as well, which held the same result with his right. Which meant that he was surrounded. 

Stephen slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw was… troubling, to say the least.

The first thing he noticed was that everything  _ felt  _ like glass because it  _ was  _ glass. Everything outside was blurry, but wherever he was was  _ huge _ .

Taking a second look, Stephen supposed that the cylindrical glass room he was in was similar to a large jar of some sort. The glass was shaded slightly blue, and it definitely had a sort of texture to it. He actually looked up, and saw that it was completely open at the top. 

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Stephen recognized Jay’s voice, although he did not understand why it was so loud. Perhaps the shape and material of the walls amplified it somehow? The idea wasn’t unbelievable. 

A shadow passed over the open ceiling of the room. Stephen looked up, curiously, and the sight was rather horrifying.

What appeared to be a large human hand was reaching toward him, most likely intent on grabbing him. It moved slowly, yet very steadily towards him. Stephen felt paralyzed, unable to move as he just watched the thing get closer and closer.

_ FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT THE HELL IS THAT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HOLY SHI- DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!  _ His mind was running a mile a minute as he hopelessly stared at whatever was coming for him.

Enormous fingers wrapped around Stephen’s body, closing him into a large fist. He resisted the urge to scream as he was lifted out of the container. Remembering how to move again, he viciously squirmed, trying to escape whatever hell this was, but it was all for naught. He closed his eyes, bracing for whatever cruel fate awaited him. 

“Stop squirming, I’m not going to kill you.” Jay’s voice again. 

Stephen stopped, but he was still extremely on edge. His body was rigid with fear, which didn’t really help his sore muscles at all. He forced his eyes open. 

And then he saw Jay, who was much,  _ much  _ taller than Stephen remembered. Or, no, Stephen was just very small… small enough to fit into his friend’s hand. He began squirming again, trying to escape. 

“What- what the HELL did you do to me Jay?” Stephen yelled. He could feel his breath becoming irregular and forced. 

“I find it quite obvious, honestly.”

Stephen could feel a few tears begin to run down his face as he continued to struggle inside Jay’s grasp. His chest was tightening. He couldn’t breathe. “Just let me go, Jay.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I fully intend to.” Jay replied, “Once I’m done having my fun.”

Stephen was absolutely terrified of his friend’s idea of ‘fun’. He gasped for breath as he felt sobs shudder throughout his entire body. “Please… don’t hurt me. Just change me back and I’ll be on my way.”

“Hurt you?” Jay seemed surprised. “Why would I do that?”

“Why would you do any of this?!”

Jay sighed and rubbed his free hand across his face. “Because I needed a lab rat, Stephen.” This didn’t seem to calm Stephen down at all, so he added: “You’re my friend, I’m not going to harm you.”

Stephen had given up on escaping, and was instead trying to curl in on himself as best as he could, almost disappearing behind Jay’s fingers. Jay could feel his friend trembling in his grasp, so he decided to show a bit of sympathy. 

“Here. How about...” Jay set Stephen down on the desk next to him and removed his hand. “-that? Does that make you feel any better?”

Stephen drew his knees up to his chest. He took deep and shaky breaths, wiping a few tears with the sleeve of his hoodie while slowly nodding to answer Jay’s question. 

They waited in silence for a while, Stephen slowly calming himself down while Jay awkwardly fiddled with a pen.

“So, uh...” Stephen said, breaking the silence after a bit. “Where’d you get the money to do all of this?”

“That’s… that’s none of your concern.”

Stephen laughed. “Alright then.”

“So… you’re not mad at me?” Jay asked. He had expected his friend to at least be a little ticked off. 

Stephen shrugged. “Being angry won’t do me any good. Might as well enjoy this before it wears off.” He raised an eyebrow. “It  _ will _ wear off, right?” he added.

“The longest I’ve gotten it to last is a little over twenty-four hours,” Jay replied. “But that’s with rats. I’ve never tested this on a human before.”

“What do you mean ‘you’ve never tested this on a human before’? You just decided to call over your best friend, experiment on them, and  _ hope _ they don’t die?” Stephen replied in a playful manner.

“Oh, so  _ now _ you’re mad at me?”

“You know what? Maybe I am!”

The two bantered for a few hours about random nonsense in the way that friends do. It was as the sun started to sink below the horizon that Stephen began to revert back to his normal size. He didn’t pass out this time, but he did scream a large stretch of curse words directed at Jay. 

“...are you okay now?” Jay asked after a few minutes. 

Stephen was lying on Jay’s bed, breathing heavily. “Y-yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. 

“You need some water?”

“Water sounds nice.”

* * *

“Sorry about… all that,” Jay said, rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

“It’s fine,” Stephen replied. He stood in the doorway, about to leave his friend’s apartment. 

“I literally drugged you for a personal science experiment.”

“This is the fifth time you’ve apologized, how long until you get the memo? I’m not freaking mad at you, dude.”

“Yes, you’ve made that point pretty clear.”

Stephen laughed. “Then forget about it! We had fun, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“You’ve nothing to worry about, Jay. We’re still friends.” Stephen turned to leave, but looked back into the apartment. “Perhaps… we could do it again sometime?” he added with a sly smile.

Jay laughed. “Sure.”


	5. Inktober Day 1 - Hug

Hosuh was slowly weaving thread together as he waited for Stephen to come home from his classes. He had been working on making another hoodie, since his current one was getting a little frayed at the ends. He sat on the small desk in Stephen’s dorm room, dangling his feet off the edge. Stephen’s bed was right under him of course; Hosuh had a terrible fear of heights.

Hosuh heard the front door open and shut, indicating that Stephen had returned. He began putting his work-in-progress away, snipping away the last bit of thread with a pair of self-made scissors.

The bedroom door opened and Stephen came in. He shut the door, and promptly collapsed on his bed, sniffling a bit. Hosuh realized he was crying.

“Stephen?” he called. “You okay?”

“No.”

Hosuh jumped from the desk and onto the bed, tumbling a bit when he landed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Stephen sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. “It’s… it’s just stress from exams,” he replied, sniffling again as he wiped away a couple tears.

Hosuh made no reply, instead making his way across the bed to Stephen. He gently grasped the fabric of his friend’s shirt, and began climbing hand-over-hand up his back.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Stephen asked.

Hosuh stayed silent as he swung his legs over Stephen’s shoulder. He reached over and wrapped his arms around Stephen’s neck.

“I- why-”

“Shhhh……” Hosuh replied, leaning his head against Stephen. “It’s called a hug.”

They sat there in silence for a bit, save for Stephen occasionally sniffling. It was when they heard the front door open again, followed by the voices of Stephen’s roommates, that Hosuh broke the quiet.

“I should probably go hide now,” he said, gently unwrapping his arms from around Stephen’s throat.

Stephen reached for his tiny friend, and Hosuh let himself be scooped up and placed on the desk.

“Thanks,” Stephen said, his voice only slightly shaking.

Hosuh shrugged. “It’s what friends do.”


	6. Inktober Day 2 - Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so in this lil universe dan has the ability to change the size of any object or thing, and somehow simultaneously proportionally change mass at the same time. Ya know... logic.

Dan rubbed his hand over his face as he finished another paragraph on his essay. He had been working on it for about an hour now, and it was still very, very boring. He started typing another sentence when he heard his bedroom door creak open.

“Heyyyyyyy Dan!” Jay said, flopping onto Dan’s bed. “Whatcha doin’?”

“Some stupid essay,” Dan muttered. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Jay’s antics.

“Hmm?”

“Dude, just go away. I’m trying to get stuff done.” Dan made a little shoo-ing motion with his hand, keeping his eyes on the screen of his laptop.

Jay stayed quiet, but made no move to leave. He instead stretched himself out over Dan’s bed, lying on his back. Dan glanced at him, annoyed he hadn’t left, but went back to working.

“Daaaaaaaaaaan I’m bored,” Jay complained after a bit, rolling over onto his stomach.

“I really don’t care,” Dan replied, his teeth starting to clench. _I swear to God if he doesn’t leave me the hell alone I’m going to throttle him._

It had been about five blissful seconds of silence before Dan felt something jab into his side, followed by a long “Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

“Get your freaking feet away from me, Jay.”

Jay did not listen, instead reaching over again to stab Dan with his foot.

“Alright. That’s it,” Dan snapped.

He grabbed Jay by the ankle, and the blonde roommate went from a normal height to being about five inches tall, sitting in Dan’s palm.

“Hey, wait!” Jay exclaimed. “That’s not fair!”

Dan stared at him, his eyes completely apathetic at this point. And then Jay shrunk another inch.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll leave you alone!”

“Oh really?”

Jay went from four inches to three.

“Dan!”

Dan smirked a bit. This was way too much fun.

“Does _this_ make it any better?” Dan asked.

A small flash of light, and Jay had his foot against one wall and his back against the opposite one. He let out a string of curses as his head hit the ceiling.

“I said I was sorry,” he said through clenched teeth, glaring down at his roommate.

Dan didn’t reply, instead turning back to his laptop and starting to type.

“Dan, please. I’m starting to get light-headed.”

Dan sighed and pushed his desk chair away from the table. He placed a hand on his friend’s arm, and Jay was back to a normal height.

“Th- Thanks,” Jay said, his breathing a little heavy as he leaned his shoulders against Dan’s legs.

“Have we learned our lesson today? To not bother Dan?”

“Yeah… yeah…” Jay got up. “I’m… probably going to go throw up now. See you later, I guess,” he said, and half walked, half stumbled out the door.

Dan simply opened his laptop and got back to his essay.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated so I can learn to improve :)


End file.
